The present application relates to a drive mechanism that coverts reciprocating linear motion of a lever into rotary motion in a single selectable direction and, further, to a wheelchair or other manually propelled vehicle incorporating such a drive mechanism.
The mechanics of a traditional wheelchair have long remained unchanged. Typically, an operator uses her hands to roll the wheels that are located on either side of a seat. The rotation of the wheels in turn propels the wheelchair. However, this form of operation requires the operator to possess both the necessary upper body range of motion and strength to reach and push the wheels. Unfortunately, many persons such as elderly, young children, and those afflicted with ailments that limit both upper and lower body function are not capable of using a traditional wheelchair.
One approach to simplifying the operation of a wheelchair uses levers that may be gripped by the user instead of the wheels. Reciprocating motion of the levers then serves to propel the wheelchair forward.